tenjoutengefandomcom-20200214-history
Makiko Nagi
Makiko Nagi (凪 真貴子, Nagi Makiko) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. She is the current head of the Nagi family. Character outline Makiko is a relatively young blonde woman who usually wears a large eyepatch to cover her missing eye and scars. The scarred over eye seems to react to the use of Red Feather powers, both by Makiko and others as it bleeds when Aya activates Reiki and when she used her power of Clairvoyance. She is the mother of Souichiro Nagi. Despite maintaining the duties of a demon exorcist, she tried to raise Souichiro as normally as possible. When Souichiro was accepted into Toudou academy, she wept for what's to come, because she probably knew the Red Feather Resonance Effect would awaken his powers. In the past, she was part of Sohaku's failed experiment to make an ultimate warrior. Makiko is very knowledgeable on Dragon's Gates, as in the past she absorbed all of the powers of the other founding families, the only exception is the Natsume family's Dragon's Eye. She also knows a lot about Sohaku Kago and Tetsuhito Kagiroi, since she formerly had a relationship with Sohaku (they may have been married), and her eye that had the memory of her Dragon’s KI was transplanted into Tetsuhito. She was very dedicated to Sohaku when they were together, willing to do anything for him. She even sacrificed her left eye to aid him. She was subsequently tossed aside by Sohaku when she was no longer useful, her attempts to remain with him lead to Sohaku chopping off her left arm. Later in the story, she loses her other arm in order to save Souichiro from being destroyed by his own Dragon. With the aid of Yorihira Tsumuji and Jushi Mataza Tsumuji, she gains the use of robotic arms. Synopsis Although Makiko is shown in the anime and the early arcs, her importance is not known until later. Manga Sohaku created a new alliance primarily made of the former 12 founding families children called "F". Her son, Souichiro would have been offered a spot, but Jushi Mataza Tsumuji objected. F Arc When Aya Natsume and Souichiro are sent meet their trainer, both are surprised to find Makiko and Dogen Takayanagi. Souichiro refuses to be trained by them, so the former heads of the 12 founding families (Makiko excluded), attack Souichiro while wearing masks. Dogen pretends to hold Makiko hostage and starts to cut off her eye patch. Souichiro gets angry, insisting her eyepatch is not to be touched. Dogen cutting off the eyepatch to reveal a mass of scar tissue that almost appears like a centipede over Makiko's eye, which angers Souichiro enough for him to awaken his demon exorcist powers. Afterwards Souichiro agrees to train with them. As F starts to search for a computer chip hidden with the Enmi family scroll, Makiko heads to Kyushu to investigate. She encounters some members of the Takayanagi family's Kyushu division. It is implied that she defeats them, as she was able to capture one. She hails a taxi the same way Bunshichi Tawara did when he had captured Emi Isuzu, it's even the same unfortunate taxi driver. She forces her captive to tell her where the main group is, and heads there. Makiko arrives just as Souichiro has lost to his own dragon and was attacking his allies. As he is about to kill them, Makiko steps up and uses her right arm to suck away all his power, returning him to normal. The cost is great however as her only remaining arm is shredded, nearly killing her. Nonetheless, if she was even a second late Souichiro would have been chewed up by his own dragon in her place. Souichiro panics and rushes her to a hospital. In the hospital, Makiko regains consciousness and finds everyone else knocked unconscious. She rushes outside just in time to see Sohaku throwing Souichiro into a car. She breaks down, wondering why he showed up now. She says she no longer has the strength to attack, resent or hate him. Sohaku merely drives away. Afterward Makiko is cared for by Yorihira Tsumuji in the mountains where F can’t find them. During this time, she told Maya Natsume all she knew about Sohaku and Tetsuhito. Sohaku Arc As Aya is shown events from the past by Reiki, she is shown the history of Makiko and Sohaku from 8 years ago. Makiko was part of Sohaku's experiments, an attempt to make an ultimate warrior. Much like when Souichiro was in Sohaku's captivity, Makiko fought various members of the 12 founding families in an attempt to steal all of their powers. She stole all the powers except the Natsume family's Dragon's Eye, as Dogen interfered before she could fight Shin Natsume. Soon afterward, Sohaku dubbed Makiko too weak for her own dragon. He moved all of her memories on how to control the Dragon's Gates into her left eye, and removed it. He implanted that eye into Tetsuhito, and with the assistance of an Acupuncture based spell he transferred the knowledge and abilities of the powers Makiko stole to Tetsuhito. She attempted to force Tetsuhito to only use the power for what she saw fit, but was unable to harm him. Later when Sohaku was abandoning her, she attempts to follow him and her left arm gets chopped off by Sohaku. Tournament Arc Makiko has made a brief appearance in chapter 103, where she is sitting in a SUV with Yorihira, and Jushi. She has acquired a new pair of robotic arms much like the ones Jushi used to fight with in the past. Techniques & Abilities Dragon's Fist Each of the six Red Feather families possesses a unique chakra, or Dragon's Gate. The Nagi family possesses the Dragon's Fist (龍拳). This powerful punch gives Makiko the ability to steal the Dragons of others, and use them for herself. This most novel and powerful ability of the Red Feather families. Makiko used this power to steal almost all the powers of the former founding families while she was with Sohaku. As a result she had every power with the exception of the Dragon's Eye. With the transfer of her power to Tetsuhito, it is unclear if she still has access to the other families’ powers herself. Demon Exorcist Form The Magabarai blood that runs through Makiko's veins allows her to tune into the Red Feather Resonance of anyone of the Red Feather Blood Lineage. Makiko when using her family’s power can transform, revealing a black Dragon pattern that goes from her arm to her leg as KI enters into her and exits through her Dragon's Gates, thus activating her chakra. This form is slightly different from her son’s since her hair does not seem to turn black like his. In this form, a limitless amount of KI flowing through her greatly strengthens her supernatural abilities. However according to her, if the Nagi spirit is disturbed then they can’t use this power. Category:Characters Category:Nagi Family Category:Female